An Age After An Age
by Zen-yuu
Summary: WOO! My very first story! Okay... yeah summary. XD It is the story of what happens to the golden sun characters after the leave the Mars lighthouse and after returning to their homes. Chapter 3 up! X3
1. Chapter 1: Trouble at School

La Disclaimerish thingie

Zen-yuu, the author: Hi this is the start of my many fanfics about the time after the game golden sun: the lost age occurs. And today I have decided to bring Piers in this to do the disclaimer/muse thing.

Piers: Hi... -spastically shouts- I'm not actually like 100 years old!...I mean...er... never mind.

Zen-yuu: 0o Okay... so how old are you then...?

Piers: -long pause as piers thinks of a reasonable age- Er... 18... -he sweetdrops-

Zen-yuu: Right...-doesn't believe in the slightest- Anyways just to let you know I own not the characters of golden sun or golden sun: the lost age... ON WITH THE STORY!

After the great crisis known as lighting the four elemental light houses the world went into an age of peace and prosperity. More and more of the people of Weryard are gaining use of the powers of alchemy. Unfortunately as the Wise One said people with power will misuse power. Then fourteen and a half years letter factions started rising that wished to use there powers for nothing more than personal gain. It is up to the brave few to stop these people from using there powers for bad reasons.

-cuts to a scene in Lalivero about a year after the conflict where we see Sheba and Piers who after the conflict got married and started a school to teach the new youth how to use their psynergy for good-

"Mrs. Sheba lookie!" Says a young female wind adept cheerfully as she conjures a whirlwind with her psynergy. "That's very good." says Sheba in her usual slightly timid voice and she smiles at the skillful young adept. She continues to walk around the room observing the young adept trying to master their psynergies. She notices a young male fire adept struggling to try and conjure his power.

She walks up to him and says, "I think you are trying a little to hard, just relax and it will come to you." The little boy does as she says and a small spark of fire emits from his outstretched hand.

"Yay! I did it Mrs. Sheba, I did it!" says the boy prancing around cheerfully.

"That's very good. Keep practicing and it will come easier you as you do." says Sheba encouragingly.

All seems peaceful until...

Piers runs in yelling, "We have to get these kids out of here! That new faction the Wind Wraiths are here. The city guards are fending them off as well as they can but they won't last long." All of the children scream in fear and start running around in panic.

"Everyone calm down!" yells Sheba over the ruckus. "Follow me out the back door." She then turns to Piers and whispers "You go out the front and help the guards while I get these kids out of here." She then heads down a hallway to the back door.

When she opens the door she finds that they are out the Wind Wraiths are already there. "Ohh, no." She turns around yells at the children, "Run quickly stay in the building and Piers and I will keep you safe!" and all of the kids run back into the building to hide. Before she gets time to turn around she gets clock in the head by the flat side of a sword and falls unconscious.

-Cuts to a scene where we see Piers and the guards fending off the Wind Wraiths-

Piers readies himself to fend off the Wind Wraiths. Three of the rouges dash forward, but before they reach him he yells, "Mega Cool" and they're feet start to freeze up to there knees.

"You better stop while you are ahead before someone gets hurt." says a man who walks from behind the building carrying Sheba over his shoulder.

"I am Tempest, the all mighty, If you give me all your valuables I'll give you her and leave you in peace and let you teach these stupid tikes psynergy." he says in a sinister voice. Sheba wakes up and starts to squirm and shouting for help to get out of his grips but he is able to keep a hold of her.

Inside the children hear her calling for help and then they all run to her rescue casting psynergy at any of the Wind Wraiths they see. This sends the rouge scattering trying not to get by their psynergy. In the confusion Piers dashes up to Tempest and punches him in the gut and grabs Sheba and bringing her to safety.

Sheba stands up and says "Every one get back in the school let Piers and I handle this!" All of the children do as she says and go in the building. She then raises her hand and shouts, "Spark plasma!" and a barrage of thunder bolts strike down from the sky hitting all of Tempest's lakies knocking them out. Piers pulls out his sword and goes after Tempest who is fleeing in fear.

"Running away are you?" Piers taunt. "You don't seem to be all mighty anymore." Piers then raises his sword as if to fight.

"Poison flow!" Tempest shouts and a gust of poison gas flows from his outstretched hand. Piers rolls out of the way and then dashes at him with his sword and strikes out at him. Tempest blocks it with his own sword and the start striking at each other every which way. "Mist!" Tempest shouts and a cloud of dark fog enshrouds Piers and he stammers from his inability to see. Then Tempest charges at Piers and stabs him though the arm which knocks him to the ground. His blood starts pooling around him as Tempest pulls his sword out. "Ply!" Shouts Piers and a little fairy appear and heals his wound and rids him of delusion. Piers then stands up and shouts "Diamond dust!" and he swings his sword in the direction of Tempest and a barrage of ice crystals flies at him. He doges the first few but then one of them hits him with full force knocking him over. Tempest stagers to get up and then shouts "Thunder mine!" and an orb of thunder flies from his hand and heads for Piers. But before it hits Piers he whispers "cloak." and disappears. The orb of thunder continues straits though him and crashes into a tree. Piers then becomes visible again and shouts, "Deluge!" and a cloud appears over Tempest's head and a big flow of water falls from it that is so strong it knocks Tempest onto the ground.

Tempest looks like he is in real pain and struggles to say, "I give up... you win... just don't kill me."

"Oh don't worry I'm not like you I wouldn't kill a human. You will just go to jail for a long time." Piers says. He then calls for the guards to carry him and his lakies away.

Sheba comes running up and says, "We did it!" with a smile on her face And hugs Piers. "Let's get back to the kids." She says and they head off to the school again.


	2. Chapter 2: Mia's Journey

La Disclaimerish Thing

Zen-yuu: Hi sorry for the long wait … I just lost interest in writing for a while… along with everything else for that matter. -isolation can do that to ya-

Garet: FINNALLY! My gosh it took you forever to write this.

Zen-yuu: -throws a frying pan at Garet and hits him square in the face- ;-; I can't help it that isolation makes me uncreative…. 

Garet: -recovering from the frying pan wound- Heh… I STILL DON"T CARE! You shouldn't have taken so long.

Zen-yuu: -Glares at Garet then pulls out a staff and proceeds to beat him senseless- That is what you get for being stupid.! …I must go meditate to remove the anger from my system… here is the story. ;

Chapter 2: Mia's Trip

Mia walked through the city of Imil watching all the people go about their lives as they normally did. She was in deep thought about her friends. She missed being able to see them very much. She missed Issac's quietness, Ivan's smartness, and she even slightly missed Garet's stupidity. She sighed "How I miss everyone so."

She walked out of the town's front gates and to the tower and watched the Hermes water flow from the fountain in the Mercury Lighthouse. She looked up at it and remembered how her life was before the lighting of the lighthouses was. She remembered how she was the town's healer and how everyone depended on her so much. But now With the Hermes water no one needed a healer.

"I should find something else to do for a living… maybe I will find something that will make people depend on me again." She said softly to herself. A small child walked up to her and said "Are you okay Ms. Mia?" with innocent eyes. "Ohh, hello. Yes I am fine." Mia said looking down at the child. "Okay." The child said with a smile and then ran off to play in the snow.

"I know, I will go see everyone." Mia said with as much determination as she could muster. She then smiled and headed off back towards the village.

Once she got to the village she went to the mayor's house and told him she was going on a journey to see her friends. He gave her his consent. Immediately after she want to her house and packed the few things she needed.

She then wandered off out of the city to the south. When she was traveling a pack of ice bears appeared. They had intents to attack her.

"Please go away, I don't want to fight you." Mia pleaded but they continued to approach so Mia had no choice. "ICE!" She shouted and weak ice shards rained from the sky. It barely hurt the monsters. Then one of them slashed at her. "Please…" She pleaded again, "Go away!"

She then heard a tremendous roar. It apparently scared the bears as much as it did Mia because they fled in fear. Then through the snow Mia began to see what looked like a monster. "Ohh no…" Mia whined, "Please don't be what I think this is."

Then an ice giant came in to view. It roared and threw its huge brutish arms into the air.

"Ohh… no…" Mia says cowering in the wake of the giant of ice. "I am an ice adept and it is resistant to ice so how will I hurt it." Mia said with much worry. Mia looked quickly through her stuff. "Aha! An oil drop.. I just need to weaken him with my powers first" Mia stated a little more relieved.

"Ice Missile!" She shouted and ice spikes bombarded the monster. It shrugged it off like it had done almost nothing. "Ohh no… and that was my strongest psynergy.."

Then out of no where some streaming light appears in between Mia and the monster followed by a poof of smoke. "Ohh no, not another monster.." Mia says seeming all sorts distraught. And with that Alex appears.

"Hi Mia" He says with a slight smile. "Need a hand?" He asks with a slight glimmer in his eye. "Sure!" Mia says happy that someone is there to help her. With that Alex charges the monster jumping onto its shoulders. "See you around!" he says with a smirk and then disappears with a flash of streaming light and a puff of smoke.

"He is so hard to understand sometimes…" Mia says quietly to herself. She then continues on to the Cave of Babil


	3. Chapter 3: Ivan's Dilemma

La Disclaimerish Thing

Zen-yuu: Due to my extreme absence and great creativity rush at the moment I will be updating twice in one night. X3

Mia: Congratulations! I am so glad you have stop neglecting us Mr. Zen-yuu.

Zen-yuu: Yes. I have stopped neglecting my work and am back to the typing board. XD Gotta love the irony of that statement.

Mia: What irony? I don't understand how that was at all ironic.

Zen-yuu: Common work with me here… I am trying the best I can here… I mean common due to my odd sleeping pattern I am seriously struggling to stay awake and use this creativity… so you will have to excuse the odd humor.

Mia: I see… Well that is a good thing I guess even though you should go to sleep so you can be fully rested and not get sick.

Zen-yuu: Heh… I know ;; Well here is the story.

Chapter 3: Ivan's Dilemma

Ivan sat in his room in the city of Contingo where he had chosen to stay with his sister instead of returning to his home in Kalay with Lord Hammet. He had so much wanted to get to know his long lost sister that he had never realized how much he would miss Lord Hammet and Lady Layana. He so wished to return to his home but they had sent to boat to Lermuria and the Teleport Lapis was somehow lost on the way back from Prox.

Hama then walked in and said "What's the matter Ivan?" "I just miss Lord Hammet and Lady Layana." He said with a sigh. Hama walked up to Ivan and gave him a nice big sisterly hug. "It will be alright, you will see then one day." She then let go and said "Come on we need to go help gather the vegetables that have grown." She then walks outside and out of sight. Ivan got up still slightly saddened about his predicament and then walked out to the field.

When he got there he saw all the people of Contingo in the field picking the medley of different fruits and vegetables growing in the field. He walked over and picked up a basket that was lying next to the apple orchard. He walked up to the trees and started to pick the apples that were ripe enough to eat. Once he got a full basket he went and put it next to the other baskets that were full of apples.

When he put the basket down something shiny caught his eye. "What could that be? He asked himself. He walked over and poked at it. He noticed that it was mostly buried so be began to dig it out of the ground. Once he got it uncovered enough to pull out he did and dusted off the dirt that was still clinging to it.

"This looks oddly familiar." He said to himself. His eyes then widened more then they normally should. He then proceeded to jump into the air shouting "YAHOO!" Hama came running over to him. "What is it Ivan?" She asked inquisitively. "Look what I found." He said holding out the dirt covered Teleport Lapis. "Where did you find this?" She asked. "It was right here." He said pointing at the whole he had dug it out of..

"Well I guess you will be leaving us now" Hama said with slight sadness in her voice. Ivan noticed this and said, "Don't worry. I won't leave forever." He did his hardest to try and cheer her up. Hama wiped a tear form her eye before it could roll down her face and mustered up the best smile she could, "Don't worry Ivan. It just reminds me of when you had to leave as a child and I didn't see you for thirteen years." "I will be back before thirteen years passes; you don't have to worry about that." Ivan said very convincingly. He then suggested, "Why don't you come with me to see Hammet and Layana? Then you don't have to worry about me coming back" Hama thought this over for a few seconds, "Okay I will" she said happily.

The two then grabbed onto the Lapis and said "Teleport" simultaneously and disappeared with a swirling flash of light. The two of them appeared at the front entrance to Kalay.

Ivan skipped happily into the city but then stopped because something wasn't right. "I wonder where everyone is." He exclaimed noticing that no one was out in the streets. He walked up to all the houses and looked to see if he could see anyone but all the shutters were pulled tightly shut and the doors were locked tightly. "This makes no sense," Said Hama "this place is always bustling with people." "We should go to the palace;" Ivan said "Maybe everyone is there."

The two of them walked to the front entrance of the palace. When they got there, there were two smug looking people at the front entrance. "What are you two doing here?" One of them said with a frown on his face. "Who are you?" Hama asked. "That doesn't matter!" The second one barked at her. The first one then said with great pride "We are the Earth Rage bandits." And with that the second bandit hit him over the head for his stupidity.

"B-bandits?" Ivan stuttered. "Yeah Bandits, is there something wrong with that?" said the second bandit. "Where are Hammet and Layana?" Hama said with a forceful tone. "What's it to you chicky?" said the second bandit tauntingly. "Take us to them now or face the consequences." Hama said with even more force than before. All the while Ivan is panicking and babbling to himself. "Ho ho ho… Gotta chick who thinks she can take us down." said the first bandit pulling out his sword.

"Now Ivan!" Hama shouted pulling out her staff ready to battle and the shout making Ivan pull out his sword. "Blue Bolt!" Hama shouted and a bolt of lightning fell from the sky at the first bandit but he backed out of the way causing it to miss. "Earthquake!" shouted the second bandit as he pulled out his sword. The earthquake psynergy cased the ground around Hama and Ivan to shake knowing them over. The first bandit took this opportunity to make a leap for Hama with his sword but Ivan blocked it with his short sword. Hama then got up and shouted "Tempest!" and a giant tornado appeared and blew the two bandits away.

"Now we must save Hammet and Layana." Ivan said with much determination in his voice. He and Hama entered the Palace and headed forward into the throne room. There they saw many bandits and their gruff looking leader.

"Who are you?" The leader said with a smug look on his face. "Who are you?" Ivan said rather angered. "Heh… little boy thinks he's a man," said the bandit with a laugh, "I am Ur the great leader of the Earth Rage bandits!" and then said with triumph. "Where is Hammet and Layana you fiend?" said Hama with disgust. "Ohh… so you are here to save the little merchants, huh?" He said in a babyish voice as to joke Hammet and Layana. "You will let them go or suffer the consequences!" Hama said with force.

"Well if you want to have them back you will have to beat us." Ur said with a chuckle then pulling out his mace. "Ivan you go find Hammet and Layana, I will take care of these fools." Hama said to Ivan and he ran out of the thrown room. "So you think you can just come and take over someone's home and get away with it?" Hama said turning to the bandits.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ivan ran down to the safe where he expected Hammet and Layana would be. He headed down the stairs and saw two bandits there and Hammet and Layana in the safe.

"Who are you?" one of the bandits said being startled by Ivan. "I am there liberator." Ivan said pointing to Hammet and Layana. "Ivan! You're here!" Hammet and Layana said together cheerfully.

"Well you aren't saving them, the bosses orders were to kill anyone who tries to save them" one of the bandits said. He then pulled out his ax and jumped for Ivan. He was so slow with his Ax that Ivan stepped out of the way easily. "Ray storm!" he shouted and it zapped the bandit that attacked him and knocked him out. The next bandit pulled out his sword and said "You are going to pay for that." He then jumped at Ivan just like the other but only he was faster. Ivan blocked the strike with his armband armor and the jumped backward. "Sleep!" he shouted and mystical sheep fell from the sky above the bandit making him fall asleep.

Ivan then ran to the bandit with the key and took it using it to unlock the safe. "IVAN!" Hammet and Layana shouted with joy and hugged Ivan. "Oh my gosh," Ivan stated "I almost forgot about Hama." "You mean Hama is here to?" Hammet asked. "Yeah and she is fighting the bandits in the throne room. They then ran out of the safe room and to the throne room.

"SHINE PLASMA!" Hama shouted and sparks of thunder fell form the ceiling and zapped all but the lead bandit knocking them unconscious. Ur had hidden behind one of the thrones to avoid the thunder. He then walked out from behind it and shouted "Growth!" and vines grew from the floor around Hama tangling her up in a mass of vines.

At this moment Ivan, Hammet, and Layana ran into the throne room. "Oh no!" Layana said looking at Hama all tangled up in the vines. Ivan pulled out his short sword and began slashing up the vines. Hama fell from the tangle and Hammet caught here before she hit the ground. "You okay?" He asked worriedly. "I'm alright." Hama said obviously in pain.

"You will pay for hurting my sister!" Ivan shouted than shouted "Sonic Slash!" And wind flew from his hand and to Ur knocking him into the wall. "Heh… You pack more of a punch then I thought little kid." He said slowly getting up. "Thorns!" He shouted and thorns began to grow around Ivan.

"Tempest!" Hama shouted from near Hammet and the wind blew Ur into the wall again breaking the concentration of his psynergy making it stop. "That was a close one." She said.

Hammet then went and got his guard to put the Bandits in jail. "How were you able to get here so fast Ivan?" Layana asked. "With this." He said pulling out the lapis. "Ohh it is one of those items that has psynergy in it." Layana said looking at it curiously. "It is getting late and you two must be tired from your long day. Why don't you stay here for the night." "Okay." said Ivan with a smile.

Layana then led them to the spare room so they could get good nights sleep.


End file.
